


4-11-87_cjs.txt

by meggannn



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggannn/pseuds/meggannn
Summary: On this day April 11 2187, I, Commander J. R. Shepard of the Alliance Navy, declare this my last will and testament.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dates in this series are fuzzy, but this was written with the idea that it took place shortly after Priority: Tuchanka, but before Priority: Citadel.

 

DATE CREATED: April 11, 2187, 14:37PM

LAST UPDATED: April 11, 2187, 17:01PM

> **Paragraph I**
> 
> I, Commander Jane R. Shepard of the Alliance Navy, declare this my last will and testament.
> 
> I declare that I have no living biological family and am survived by no dependents.
> 
> I appoint Adm. David Anderson of the Alliance Navy as personal representative of my will.
> 
> **Paragraph II**
> 
> To Kasumi Goto, I leave my literary collection, for your personal enjoyment (or financial redemption), as desired.
> 
> To Zaeed Massani, I leave my last box of authentic Pall Malls. Don’t smoke them all at once.
> 
> To Urdnot Wrex, I leave my M-920 Cain, with the hope that it only be used in case of emer -- hell. Have fun with it.
> 
> To Urdnot Grunt, I leave my pet hamster, in the hopes that it will provide the stability for your temperament that I could not.
> 
> To Justicar Samara, I return the meditation scrolls so kindly given to me in June of 2186, along with my sincere thanks for the gesture, and regret that they didn’t do more good.
> 
> To Jacob Taylor, I leave all of the exercise equipment in my possession currently being held in the SR-2’s cargo bay. I also leave one final request to reconsider the naming of your upcoming child.
> 
> To Jack, I leave the Normandy’s swear jar, which has remained remarkably bare in your absence.
> 
> To Miranda Lawson, I leave my dogtags, and a final wish that history not be repeated.
> 
> To Karin Chakwas, I leave the remains of my liquor cabinet, including one (1) unopened bottle of Serrice Ice.
> 
> To Samantha Traynor, I leave my chess set, with the knowledge that it will be put to good use.
> 
> To James Vega, I leave my remaining fish, with the hope that in your care, they will live to see years longer than they would have in mine.
> 
> To Tali’Zorah vas Neema, I remain hopeful that one day you needn’t carry your home with you, but until then, I leave you my model of the SSV Normandy SR-1.
> 
> To Liara T’Soni, I leave my Alliance-issue helmet, provided it survives my death. And one last word of thanks. 
> 
> To Jeffrey Moreau, I leave the Normandy SR-2's piloting seat, and the firm belief that the ship remains in the right hands.
> 
> To the Galactic Citadel Council, I leave Adv. Garrus Vakarian and Cdr. Ashley Williams, and present my final request for both individuals’ acceptance to Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. You will find no finer soldiers in this galaxy or the next.
> 
> **Paragraph III**
> 
> I sign and seal this document with my electronic stamp and fingerprint.
> 
> Commander Jane R. Shepard
> 
> 4/11/2157

[WARNING! YOU HAVE REMAINED INACTIVE FOR 60:01 MINUTES. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE YOUR WORK?] 

[5… 4… 3…] 

[“N”]

[DATA ERASED]

[CLOSING PROGRAM]

[LOGGING OUT: CDR. J. SHEPARD]


End file.
